


Directly In Front of Me

by destiny335



Series: Lucaya Texts [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's bored and decides to text Lucas during class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directly In Front of Me

   "Can anyone tell me..." Maya rolls her eyes, tired of Mr. Matthews voice droning on and on again about wars and the problems that are now history.

   She sneakily takes out her phone, making sure no one sees it, though she's quite surprise when no one doesn't notice it. I mean, she is in the front row, so you would think so, but nope. Everyone was so engross on the topic at hand that no one was paying attention to Maya, and she didn't like that.

> _Short Stack of Pancakes: hey_
> 
> _Short Stack of Pancakes: lucas_
> 
> _Short Stack of Pancakes: luke_
> 
> _Short Stack of Pancakes: SKYWALKER_

   Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, one... two... three... four times. He looked over Maya's shoulder a bit to realize it was her texting him.

> _Ranger Rick: You do know that we're in the middle of class and you're sitting directly in front of me, right?_
> 
> **Short Stack of Pancakes: and your point is what**
> 
> _Ranger Rick: you're going to get in trouble, Maya!_

   "Mr. Friar, am I boring you?" Lucas lifted his red face, seeing Mr. Matthews smirking.

   "N-No sir."

   "Good. Oh, and would you and Maya please stop texting. It's distracting and you guys should just talk in person after class is over."

   "Yes sir."

   "Great. Now, back to..."

> **Short Stack of Pancakes: Look who got in trouble now**

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
